Traitor
by Roy D Harper
Summary: To take all the hate of the village, to save it. A curse that Naruto decided to take on his shoulders, causing pain to his loved ones to protect them. AU/Older!Naruto/Naruto x FemItachi/Traitor!Naruto.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Welcome everybody! Welcome, to this new story I wanted to write a long time ago. Welcome to, 'Traitor'. You probably already read the summary, but here, are some important points:**

**Naruto will be the same age as Itachi.**

**The pairing will be Naruto x Fem!Itachi.**

**And there will be a Fem!Itachi. Izumi will be her name.**

**And yeah, those are the most important points. So now, we can get to the story!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Prologue: The Mission**

"Naru!" Mira Namikaze screamed a she went to hug her older brother. She had red hair and blue eyes and a tan skin with three whiskers marks on her cheeks.

Naruto grinned as he hugged her back "Hey Mira. Missed me?"

Mira nodded "Hm! You and Big Sis Izumi take forever to come back!" She exclaimed making Naruto laugh.

"Nah. Just some days. Talking about her, I am meeting her at Ichiraku's now. Sasuke is coming too."

Mira's eyes widened with glee "Can I come! Please! Please! Pleeeeease!"

"I was going to take you anyway. Now, let's go! I am hungry." Naruto said as he **Hirashin **to the ramen bar alongside his younger sister.

***Ichiraku's Ramen Bar***

"So did you two do anything awesome at your mission!?" Mira asked as she stuffed her face with ramen.

Sasuke nodded "I bet you two had an awesome fight against an evil king or something!"

Naruto grinned "Well, something like that. I had to do the coolest parts, y'know? Izumi was just helping." He joked and received an elbow to his ribs by Izumi.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here." She said and Naruto grinned.

"Of course, my charming prince!" He teased her making a small smile form on her face as she rolled her eyes.

As the two kids talked between them, Naruto gave a side look to Izumi. "How's the situation in your can going?"

She released a heavy sigh "You are not supposed to know."

Naruto shrugged "Dad told me. It seems he have a plan and it involves me somehow."

Izumi raised a brow "How? I know you are close to the Uchiha, but you are not one."

"I wonder the same thing. Who knows? Maybe in the next mission I receive, he will explain me more. After all, ANBU have those kinds of privileges." Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess we do." Izumi agreed as both continued to eat their ramen.

***Line Break***

"Shisui is dead?" Naruto asked to his father as he **Hirashin** into the Hokage Tower. Minato looked at his son and made a gesture for him to sit down.

"Izumi told you?" Naruto nodded and Minato sighed "It was supposed to remain secret."

"Dad; what's going on? You told me that the Uchiha Clan is getting upset. How upset are they?" Naruto asked and Minato gave him a hard look.

"Enough to make a Coup."

Naruto's eyes widen at that. One of Konoha's Noble Clans will rebel against the village!? How!? Why!?

It seems that Minato knew what his son was thinking as he talked next "After the Kyubi attack, Konoha started to isolate the Uchiha. A feeling that the Uchiha had noticed. They feel that as one of Konoha's founder clans, they deserve more respect and recognition. And they want to take it by any means necessary."

"It... I... Is there something you can do?" Naruto asked almost in shock.

Minato shook his head "I don't know. At this rate, no."

"Is... Is Izumi going to-"

"No. She is actually helping us. But Danzo thinks that she might be a double agent."

Naruto groaned "Of course the old geezer would say something like that. So, what's the plan if nothing works?"

Minato closed his eyes "It is confidential, Naruto."

"C'mon dad! You said that you were going to involve me on this or something! I want to help!" Naruto demanded and Minato opened his eyes and gave him a hard look.

A look of the Hokage.

"Very well, Naruto Namikaze; your mission is to wipe out the Uchiha Clan."

***Line Break***

"What you needed from me, Naruto?" Izumi asked her best friend as he was sat on the trainign ground, where they went in their genin days.

Naruto shrugged as he looked to the sky "Talk. Can't have that now?"

Izumi smiled as she sat down next to him "Yes you can. So, from what you want to talk about?"

"Everything."

Izumi blinked. It was... odd to see Naruto like this. So calmed. So relaxed.

So tense.

"Naruto, are you-"

"I got you a lollypop." He said as he handed her the sweet. Izumi stared at the candy waiting for an explanation. "When I met you, I saw you as a sour person. So, I decided that maybe a candy might cheer you up and make you sweet. It worked, y'know?"

Izumi chuckled at his logic. They met once when her mother took her to the Namikaze compound. She saw her as an immature child and also kind of spoiled. He tried to befriend her the moment he saw her.

"You remember when we got Inoichi as our sensei?" Naruto asked as she placed the candy in her mouth. "I was disappointed because I saw the guy in a flower shop, so I didn't saw him as Shinobi material. Boy, was I wrong." Naruto said with a smile.

"His punishments were the harshest." Izumi said with a smile on her own. This trip down memory lane was quite pleasant, but she still feels something is left out.

"But he was proud as hell, when we both got to the finals of our chunin exams. And we had a draw. Even if I had the upper hand." He said and she laughed. It was the hardest fight in both of their carriers to that moment. A moment to remember forever.

"Naruto;" She said as she started to feel dizzy "Where are you going with all of this?"

Naruto look became one of sadness as he sighed "I guess, I wanted to say..."

"Sorry."

"Wha-" She said as she passed out due to the drug he placed on the candy.

Naruto look at her with a broken look. "I am really sorry."

***Line Break***

He hated this.

Killing men, women, children and elders. In their sleep, or fast enough that they barely noticed. His kunai and face covered in blood. Of both, the guilty and the innocent.

When he reached to the main house, he saw Fugaku Uchiha, in the main room.

"So, it came down to this..."

"It seems like it." Naruto said, his ANBU uniform covered in blood as Fugaku sighed.

"We lost sight, Naruto. We became a danger to the village we sworn to protect. We deserved this."

'No. No, you didn...' Naruto thought as Fugaku stabbed himself, performing seppuku.

"What's going on?" Naruto's head snapped towards the voice of her younger sister. He forgoten that she was with Sasuke today.

"Mira..."

"Big bro? What's happening?" She asked as she saw the figure of her older brother covered in blood.

Naruto, hated this...

"Y'know? I really, really, hate you."

MIra's eyes widen as she absorbed those words "B-Big Bro?"

Naruto smirked "After all, I am a prodigy. One in a million. But, no one cares about that. They care about the 'hero' of the village. The brat that have the Nine Tails in her." He said as he walked closer to her and she took some steps back.

"I-I..." Mira was at lost. This was so surreal! What is his brother talking about!?

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I want you to grow, hate me, and then, you can kill me." He said as he Hirashin away.

He really hated this.

And he knows that they will hate him too.

**And done! That was the prologue of 'Traitor'. I hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter I will explain more and if you have any question leave it in the Reviews or PM them to me. Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Aftermath


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Welcome, to chapter 1 of 'Traitor'. In this one, we will see what happened in Konoha after the son of the Hokage killed the Uchiha and what happened to the assassin. I honestly don't know what else to say, so let's begin!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

Izumi slowly opened her eyes as she saw the white roof of the hospital. She sat up and rubbed her head, trying to remember what happened.

Right, Naruto played a prank on her.

"Miss Uchiha?" A nurse said as she saw Izumi waking up.

"What happened?"

The nurse gulped but before she could say anything someone else enter "I talk to her."

"Lord Hokage?" Izumi asked as she saw Minato with a tired look.

"Izumi. I have some bad news." She nodded and gulped as Minato sat next to her "Naruto..." He sighed nervously "Naruto... killed the Uchiha clan."

Izumi's eyes widened "What?" Came out of her mouth "I... No... he wouldn't..."

Minato gulped "I know it is hard to heard. Some of them survived, like Sasuke and your mother, but most died."

"N-No... Naruto wouldn't..." She was in denial. Naruto was her friend. He was a shinobi of Konoha. He was a good person. He was... he was...

Seeing the state she was, Minato decided to leave her alone, so she could sink in the information.

He really hated being the Hokage sometimes.

***Namikaze Compound***

"Why?" Mira cried in her mother's arms.

Kushina passed her hand on her head "I don't know... I don't know why your brother would do that..."

She is glad that Mikoto and her kids were fine, but she can't understand or believe that her sweet baby boy would do such an atrocity.

"M-Mom..." She looked at Mira that had tears in her eyes "Does Naru... really hated me?"

"No!" Kushina quickly said "Your brother is just... confused. Yes! He is confused!"

"Confused?" Mira asked between sobs.

"Yes, he is confused. Don't worry, soon everything will be solved."

***Road***

Naruto was walking to... well, he isn't sure. He just knows he needs to get away from the village as soon as possible and wait for future orders.

He sighed. It was already too late to turn back and what he did was unforgivable. But it is for the village's sake. For Mira's sake. For Sasuke's sake.

For Izumi's sake.

He heard a branch snap and he knew he was being followed. "You can come out now." He said as he was surrounded by four ANBU. The one with a dog mask and silver hair in front of him Naruto gave him a small smile "Hey Kakashi. Came to here to kill me?"

Kakashi removed his mask and gave Naruto an eye smile "Well, more than that, I came to negotiate. Maybe the punishment might be less harsh if you come back voluntarily. Don't you think?"

'Please... don't make me kill you Naruto...'

Naruto laughed "Nice one Kakashi. But I'll pass. I really don't want to get punished."

"Come on now. Let's think about this before we do something we regret." Kakashi said trying to calm Naruto and convince him to come peacefully.

Naruto laughed "Like killing a clan?" Kakashi swallowed. "Be real Kakashi. If I go back now, I am dead. But don't worry." He said with a smile "You'll meet Obito and Rin soon."

Naruto threw his kunai at him and Kakashi tilted his head to a side, as Naruto **hirashin **behind him and kicked him on the back of the head. He threw two more kunais to two of the other ANBUS as he grinned to them. But inside he had one thought...

'I am sorry...'

***Konoha Weeks Later***

"What do you mean I can't go after him!?" Izumi demanded to Minato once she was released from the hospital.

Minato closed his eyes "We sent our best ANBUS after him and all came close to death and some didn't come back at all."

"You haven't sent me yet!"

"I was requested to not send you." Minato answered and Izumi narrowed her eyes, sharingan shining.

"Who? Why?" She said gritting her teeth.

"The council. They believe that you are too emotionally attached to him to attack him. Some even believe you might join him." Minato explained.

"I just want answers! I don't believe he just did it because he felt like it!" She had tears in her eyes. Naruto must have a good reason. Maybe he was manipulated. Maybe he was forced to do this! Maybe-

"Izumi." Minato interrupted her thoughts "I know it is hard to accept. He is my son so I know how hard it can be. But, denying it, will only make it harder."

Izumi gripped the table as Minato stood up and rubbed her back to comfort her as tears slipped from her eyes.

***Academy***

"Mira, why did he do it?" Sasuke asked his friend and Mira shook her head.

"I don't know. Mom said he is confused about something but-"

"You know, when I meet him again, I will kill him."

Mira stared at him with wide eyes as Sasuke was staring in front of him "What do-"

"And I want your help. He stopped being your brother when he killed most of my clan and he even told you he hated you. He doesn't deserve to live anymore."

Mira gulped "I-I don't know..."

Sasuke closed his eyes "You have time to think. But when I meet him, he is good as dead."

***At a Temple***

Naruto was resting against a wall of an abandoned temple. He got a mission now that he was a missing-nin.

Infiltrate an organization called 'Akatsuki'. They only accept S-Rank shinobi and after making the massacre, Minato deemed him like that.

Now... how to join them.

Hearing something, he turned to the sound and saw a man with a black cloak, messy black hair and an orange mask with a black flame pattern.

And a Sharingan eye looking straight to him through the hole in the mask.

"Naruto Namikaze... we have to talk."

Naruto raised a brow as he smirked. "About? Mad that I killed a lot of your friends?"

The man chuckled "Actually you made me a favor. I was going to do it anyway." Naruto lost his smirk and narrowed his eyes "Allow me to introduce myself. My name, is Madara Uchiha."

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Traitor'. I hoped you enjoyed. Now, before you ask, no, Kakashi isn't dead. Don't worry. So yeah, next chapter is the Akatsuki and maybe, just if you want, I can make either Kisame or Hidan female. Why? I don't know. Maybe to add more flavor to the mix. So yeah, that was chapter 1. If you enjoyed, remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: No Honor Left


	3. Chapter 2: No Honor Left

Chapter 2

**I'm back! Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Traitor'. In this one, we will see Naruto get inducted by the Akatsuki. And I already know who will be his partner and who will be the fem member. Who is it I hear you ask? Read and found out! Also, there will be some bits from Konoha. And with that said, let's begin!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 2: No Honor Left**

Naruto never expected that the Akatsuki would go looking to him. Especially the secret-leader. Now, the 'official' leader was looking at him, with the legendary eyes of the rinnegan.

"Naruto Namikaze from Konoha, do you accept joining our organization to find peace in the world?"

Naruto nodded "Sure. Let's save the world!" He said with fake enthusiasm, thing that seemed to annoy the leader. But ignored that.

"Then welcome, Naruto Namikaze." He said as he placed a ring on his pinky finger. Naruto watched his hand. He was told before that the ring had chakra infused on it, making it impossible to take off unless he dies.

Now, how could he give information back to Konoha?

***Days Later, Land of Earth***

Naruto's first mission was to find a partner. A nuke-nin from Iwa called Deidara the Mad Bomber. Name gained after she bombed the Tsuchikage Tower.

"Oi Namikaze, after this want to have a fight?" Kisame Hoshikage asked him with a sharky grin. He was a nuke-nin from Kirigakure and one of the former swordsmen of the mist with the sword known as Samehada.

Naruto shrugged "Sure. Let's just make sure she survives and decides to come with us."

"Leader said to bring her no matter what." Kisame said and Naruto smiled.

"Good point. It seems we arrived."

They enter the temple by the blown-up door there was. Inside the dark temple, there was a blonde girl hair tied in a ponytail and with one long bang covering her eye. She had a turquoise kimono and grey baggy pants.

"So, you came to kill me? Hm." She said absent mildly as she molded a clay spider.

Naruto smirked "More like make you an offer. You can come with us on your terms, or, we will force you too."

Deidara scoffed as she stood up "Well, I guess I will not take either choice. So what you say if- Naruto!?"

Naruto blinked at her "Deidara?"

Kisame looked at each other before asking "You two know each other?"

Naruto smiled "We met at the Chunin Exams. And I beat her. Pretty badly."

"Oi! I almost got you! Hn." Deidara complained as she glared to his fellow blond.

"Yeaaaaaah... you didn't." Naruto said as Deidara grinned.

"Whatever! Now I will settle the score! Hn." she said as she stuffed her hands in some bags she had strapped to her waist.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Wait a minute or two Kisame. I'll take care of it."

Kisame grinned "Fine. But if you lose, it is my turn."

Naruto scoffed "As if."

***Road to Amegakure***

"Let go of me! Hn."

"No. We beat you and Leader wants to see you."

"Like I care! Hn."

Kisame groaned as he rolled his eyes. Naruto defeated Deidara really easily. He simply dodged all of Deidara's clay animals and when she captured him with a clay centipede, but he flashed behind her and knocked her out.

Now, they were dragging the tied girl all the way back to Ame. As both blondes were arguing like there is no tomorrow.

'This is going to be a long trip...' Kisame thought as he continues to hear Deidara throw insults to Naruto as the other blonde patience started to run thin.

***Konoha***

Minato was rubbing his forehead as he was sat on his office. Naruto had been sending small reports with his summoned white-tigers. But Danzo and the elders are getting angry, considering that his reports are not good enough and that maybe it is time to cut their ties with him.

Jiraya came back not so long ago and he offered to look for Naruto, but Minato refused, with the excuse that ANBU will be enough, but for now, he needs to find Orochimaru and more info about Akatsuki, just in case Naruto doesn't get enough.

The worst part might be Izumi. She became a shell of her former self. The betray of Naruto and the death of her clan, affected her profusely. He is afraid that she will not be the same again.

Mira is training harder, and according to her it is because to bring Naruto back. That thought made him smile at the love that her daughter have for her brother. But sadly, he doubts that will happen.

Once a traitor, always a traitor.

***Amegakure***

"I can't believe we are partners! Hn." Deidara exclaimed angry as Naruto sighed.

"Then why did you accept?"

Deidara smirked "Because now I have the protection of an organization. And, I have you to serve me. Hn."

Naruto stopped in his tracks "Serve you? We are partners. I am not your slave."

"Well, but you will have to protect me with your flashy moves while I do my art. Hn." She explained with a smug smirk and Naruto groaned.

He can't wait for this mission to be over.

***Months Later***

Akatsuki haven't done anything big yet.

Only mercenary jobs.

Due to him being paired with Deidara, they are in care of missions that involve destroying or something. And with him knowing the** rasengan** and variations of it, he can help and protect a really bad at taijutsu Deidara really well.

Surprisingly, they are a great team.

Just like him and Izumi...

He sighed; he wonders how she is. How Sasuke is. How Mira is. How mad are they at him. If they miss him anymore.

"Something wrong? Hn." Deidara asked. They were in a tea shop and Naruto hummed.

"Nah, just thinking about Konoha."

Deidara raised a brow with a smirk "Having regrets? Hn."

'Yes...'

Naruto scoffed as he shook his head "Nah. Just need to finish the job. Now let's go, we have a work to do."

**And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Traitor'. I hope you enjoyed. Short chapter, but I hope that it was good enough. In the next one... it will be Wave! How? Why? Wait to find out! And that's all! Remember to leave a Review if you enjoyed, that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Mini-Namikaze


	4. Chapter 3: Mini-Namikaze

Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Welcome to chapter 3 of 'Traitor'. In this one, we will see the Wave Arc. Will Naruto and Mira meet again? No. Not just yet. But soon. And with all this said, we can begin.**

**Legend: **

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 3: Mini-Namikaze**

"So, who is the target now? Hn." Deidara asked Naruto as they were sat on a tea shop.

"A guy named Gato. A businessman or something stablished in Wave. And apparently, he has Zabuza Momochi as his lap dog." Naruto said before smirking "Should be easy."

"You always say that and something always happens. Hn." Deidara complained and Naruto shrugged.

"That's because you always want to make some last-minute addition to your explosions."

"Well sorry for trying to achieve perfection in my job. Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile and placed his hat on his head to keep his identity secret.

"Anyway, let's go already. The sooner this guy is dead, the sooner we get paid." Deidara followed the action and after paying, both figures left towards Wave.

***Wave***

"This place is depressing. Hn." Deidara said as they strolled down the streets of Wave.

"Yeah... it seems we will be making these people a favor when we kill Gato." Naruto agreed as he then looked at some thugs coming close.

They took a turn to get away from them and Naruto got an idea. "Let's take out our robes for this mission. The less we call the attention, the sooner we can get this done."

Deidara nodded as both of them took out their robes, Deidara replacing it with her former kimono and Naruto decided to go buy something to wear.

Deidara waited for him until she saw a crying boy. She went closer to him and bent over "Hello little guy, are you lost? Hn."

When Naruto arrived, wearing a black jacket, there was no sign of Deidara.

"Goddammit woman..."

***Tazuna's Home***

Naruto watched how Deidara was helping clean the dishes after she was not only invited to eat, but after hearing she was homeless, the woman Tsunami, invited her to stay until she gets a home.

Naruto sighed as he laid against the tree. He knows Deidara had been complaining about wanting a vacation, but he didn't thought she would try to get a vacation right now.

He waited until she went to sleep in the couch to get into the house and shook her to wake up. She opened one eye and smirked to Naruto "Hey Naruto... how are you? Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Let's go. We still need to kill Gato." he whispered and Deidara groaned as she cover her whole body with the blanket.

"I don't wanna... can you do it by yourself? Pretty please?" She said under the cover and Naruto sighed.

"Fine. But I'm taking your part of the payment." Naruto said waiting for her to complain but her answer made his eyebrow twitch.

"Deal. Now shoo." She said and Naruto decided to flash out of the house and get some sleep.

Tomorow, he hunts for Gato.

***Next Day, Tazuna's Home***

Deidara was helping with breakfast as 5 people entered the house. One was an old man, who she guesses is Tazuna, the bridge builder and the copy nin, Kakashi Hatake...

Wait... oh no...

She started to sweat. Where is Naruto when you need him!? Tazuna looked at her and raised a brow "Tsunami, who is this young lady?"

"Dad! She is Deidara. She is helping me around the house. And this people are the shinobi you hired?"

Tazuna nodded "Yes. This is Kakashi and his team."

"Yo." Kakashi said and Deidara gulped. If he recognized her, she's screwed!

After the rest of the team introduced itself and got ready to rest, Deidara started to talk with the two girls of the team "Your hair is so pretty! How do you keep it like that?" Sakura Haruno asked her making Deidara laugh.

"A girl needs her beauty secrets, don't you think? Hn." Deidara said and Sakura nodded with a smile.

"What were you doing here in Wave anyway? Tsunami said you were homeless or something?" Mira asked and Deidara chuckled.

"Well, I'm from the land of stone and I am an artist. That's why I don't have so many founds. Hn." She explained and Mira grinned.

"That's so cool! The artist part. Not the homeless one."

Deidara laughed out loud "I hope so. So, why did you two wanted to become shinobi?"

Sakura blushed "Well... I want to impress someone..."

Mira grinned teasingly "You mean Sasuke?"

"M-Mira!" Deidara laughed at the exchange.

"Well, I want to become hokage and find my brother to kick his ass and then bring him home." Mira said and Deidara raised a brow.

"Really now? Who is your brother? Hn."

"You probably haven't heard of him. His name is Naruto Namikaze." Deidara eyes widened at that, but managed to hide it on time.

"Y-You are right. I have no idea of him. Hn."

***Days Later, around a lake***

"You have a sister!? Hn?!" Naruto blinked at Deidara that found him in his resting place. He was dressed again in his Akatsuki robes.

"Ehm... yeah. Why?"

"I met her here. Mira Namikaze. Hn." Naruto mentally cursed. It was too early to meet her again. But he scoffed.

"You mean the fox-brat is here?"

"Fox-brat? Hn?"

"Yeah. She is the nine-tails jinchuriki. Sooner than later we will have to hunt her down." Naruto explained and Deidara nodded.

"Talking about hunting down... why is Gato still alive? Hn." Deidara asked with a raised brow and Naruto groaned.

"The fat bastard is locked down in his room, with Zabuza Momochi as his guard dog. I can beat him, but then Gato would escape and I rather kill him quickly here. He explained and Deidara smirked.

"Well, while you were lazing around," Naruto's eyebrow twitched "I found out that Zabuza is leaving today, leaving Gato alone. Hn." Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "I'm serious! The copy-nin told me! Hn!"

"Kakashi? Why?"

"It doesn't matter! Just go and do your job! Hn."

"Fine... hey, I have an idea on how to capture the nine-tails."

"That is? Hn."

"Just do what I say..."

***Later, Bridge***

"Haku... why!?" Mira cried as Haku was on the floor, defeated.

"Mira... I am just a tool... and a broken tool that doesn't work..."

As she sobbed, she didn't notice that behind her someone snuck up. "Mira-chan? You okay? Hn?"

Mira turned around quickly to see Deidara looking at her with concern "D-Deidara?"

"That's me! Hn."

Mira swallowed "What are you doing here! It is dangerous!"

"Right! The house was attacked! Hn." Deidara quickly said and Mira's eyes widened "But don't worry, a handsome man came to save us. Hn."

"Hmm? I wonder who might that be?" Kakashi said as he glared at the blonde in black robes with red clouds.

"I don't know Kakashi. Who do you think?" Naruto asked with a smile as he walked towards him.

"Naruto Namikaze? The deadly flash of the leaf?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yep! Just fresh from killing Gato! You're welcome!" Zabuza, Kakashi and Mira's eyes widened at the statement "Now, for my reward..."

"I'll be taking the fox brat with me."

Mira started to shake and Kakashi glared at him "Over my dead body."

Naruto smirked "No problem then."

"Wait! Hn!" Deidara said standing in front of Naruto "I won't allow you to hurt Mira-chan! Hn!"

Naruto raised a brow "And you are?"

"Your worst nightmare if you take one more step! Ya here me! Hn!" Naruto rolled his eyes as from his sleeve a kunai fell into his hand and stabbed Deidara making her gasp and spit blood.

Naruto pushed her out of his way "Man, Nara's are right. We blondes are troublesome."

"Deidara!" Mira screamed as she rushed to her side.

"M-Mira-Chan..." Deidara said as she died holding the back of his neck. "Please... live and become hokage... and stop this mosnter..." She said before losing all strenght.

"No..." Mira cried and Naruto smirked.

"Look what you made me do. First the Uchiha. Then this girl. All of this dead, because of you, fox-brat." Naruto said with a cruel smirk as Mira looked at him with hate. Her eyes turned red. "Go ahead. Release the demon you are."

But before anything else could happen Naruto jumped back to avoid some shuriken. In front of him, landed a Konoha ANBU with a weasel mask. Naruto smiled "Hey Izumi. Long time no see."

"Naruto Namikaze. Come with me peacefully or die." Izumi said in a cold tone and Naruto pouted.

"Not even a hello? That's cold. But I digress. I gotta go." And after that, he left in a yellow flash.

"I-Izumi Sis..." Izumi turned around to the crying Mira and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I am late. Now we can go home."

***Next Day***

A day after the bridge was completed and after the funeral of Deidara, Team 7 plus Izumi left. Zabuza and Haku decided to explore the world and maybe set down in a village. Naruto flashed in front of Deidara's grave and sighed "Okay, you can come out now."

Behind him, landed Deidara in her Akatsuki robes with a grin "Man, you really dislike your sister. Hn."

"You can say that. Did you place the seal?"

"The tracking seal you gave me? Yep! Hn." Deidara grinned and crossed her arms under her chest.

Naruto smiled. That seal is an improved tracking seal he created. Invisible even for Hyuga and Uchiha and will dissolve at his will. Unless it is overcharged by chakra.

"Good. Want to go for some tea before we head back?" Naruto asked and Deidara nodded.

"A date it is! Hn."

Naruto regretted already this. But the plan was in motion. To avoid that Akatsuki take his sister.

**Next Chapter: Hunting a Snake**


	5. Chapter 4: Hunting a Snake

**Chapter 4: Hunting a Snake**

Akatsuki's meetings were always... unique.

They never meet in person, only by chakra holograms, while each one is with their respective partner. They never meet in person, not even when discussing serious mater like the last meeting.

It was time to kill Orochimaru.

The Snake Sannin, a former member of the group, betray them and ran away with information and the ring. Something that Pain wasn't too happy about.

The last meeting was going to be assign a group to go to Oto, find and kill Orochimaru. Sasori and Naruto volunteered. Sasori to get revenge on the snake destroying his puppets and Naruto because he had hated the snake sannin for a while, knowing very well of his experiments.

That's why Sasori, Kisame, Deidara and Naruto were walking into the land of the rice, trying to find the village hidden in the sound, a relatively new village founded by Orochimaru.

"Where to start?" Naruto asked as he leaned against a tree.

"I can fly around and scout the area. Probably that way I can see the village from the air. Hn." Deidara offered and Sasori shook his head.

"It won't work. The reason it is called the village hidden in the sound, is because there is multiple sound based genjutsus all around the village." The puppet master explained and Kisame raised a brow.

"And how are we supposed to find it?"

"There are four gates to enter Oto. Every 2 hours, one gate opens. This only happens at 2pm, 4pm, 6pm and 8pm. After that, there are closed until the next day. The only reason they will open again is if there is an emergency." Sasori explained and Naruto raised a brow.

"You sure know a lot about Oto security system..." He commented and Sasori scoffed.

"I have a very reliable source."

"Sure... so I am guessing you have a plan?"

"I do. The gates open due to seals, not guards. And due that they are so proud of their security system, there are poorly guarded. You and I will take out the few guards there, and take out the seals. That should open the gate. We do this at night." Sasori explained and turned to Deidara and Kisame "But we need to find the gates first. For that, Deidara will create a diversion with his explosions. That should make an oto-nin come to see what was that. There, Kisame shall incapacitate him and we can take the information out of him."

"But I thought that Orochimaru's dogs were very loyal." Kisame said and Sasori nodded.

"Most are. We have 1 out of 10 chances to find a traitor. But... I can be very... persuasive."

Kisame smirked "Well then... we have a plan. Let's go Deidara. We have someone to capture."

Deidara rolled her eyes but grinned "On it."

Once they left, leaving Naruto and Sasori alone, Sasori turned to him "How are you feeling since your last checkup?"

Naruto shrugged "Fine, I guess. I'm not dying."

"Yet." Naruto smirked at Sasori's remark.

"It is heartwarming how you care about me, Sasori. But there is only one person allowed to kill me." He said frowning "That's how much I owe her."

Sasori nodded and they stayed in silence, waiting for the rest to arrive.

***That Night***

Naruto flashed and killed the last guard and gave the signal to Sasori to open the gates. When Sasori said that their defenses were weak, he wasn't waiting them to be that weak.

The northern gate, where he was, had only four guards that were falling asleep. He leaned agains the rail as the gate opened, surprisingly in silence. He was about to leave when an albino kid pointed a white tanto, that looked like a bone to his neck. "Can I help you kid?"

"You're from Akatsuki. Orochimaru-Sama warned us from that group." The albino kid said and Naruto nodded.

"Oh... you're like what? His elite?" Naruto mocked and the albino kid showed no reaction. "Well, yes. I'm from Akatsuki and I came with the goal of killing that no good snake." That seemed to make the albino kid react, as he narrowed his eyes "So, if you excuse me."

Naruto dropped a kunai and flashed to another place, disorienting the kid. Just for him to flash back at the kunai and kick the kid off the rail guard, sending him some feet below landing with a thump. Naruto jumped and landed next to the body, believing he was knocked out. He walked pass him and turned around to block a kick from the kid with his forearm.

Naruto hissed, feeling that the kick was harder than it should had been. Just then, he noticed the two red dots on his forehead.

Naruto pushed him away and smirked "A Kaguya... I can tell why the snake want you. I can already imagine the field day he would have with you." Naruto mocked, which infuriated the Kaguya even more.

"Stop insulting Orochimaru-Sama." He demanded and Naruto waved his threat off.

"Don't get like that. I know how Orochimaru works. To him you are another rat he can feed off." Naruto said and the Kaguya gritted his teeth.

"You don't know anything about him! He is-"

"A bastard that manipulated a kid into becoming his slave." Naruto interrupted and Kaguya narrowed his eyes. "Look, I know that some nice words won't make your blind devotion of the guy change. But," He looked at the sky seeing the bird of Deidara leaving "I have to leave. Here," He said reaching into his pocket a small ring and tossing it at the boy that caught it "It is a chakra infused ring. If you want to talk to someone with a clear view of the world, channel chakra into it, and I'll go. Do it when you're alone, I'll know if you do it surrounded by people. Bye."

Before Kimimaro could react, he flashed away. He looked at the ring in his palm. He should go and inform this to Orochimaru-sama. But... he would lie if he isn't curious.

***With the Akatsuki group***

"Orochimaru wasn't in Oto." Sasori said to Naruto once he arrived.

"Really now?"

Deidara nodded with a frown "Yeah! All this was a huge waste of time! Hn."

Naruto smiled "I wouldn't call it that way."

"Oh?" Kisame said with a grin "Did ya find someone strong Namikaze?"

"Kind of." Naruto said remembering the Kaguya kid.

"Kind of."

**Next Chapter: I Refuse to Die!**

**A/N: Hello! Roy here. I wanted to ask you guys something;**

**Lately i've been watching Kimetsu no Yaiba (Demon Slayer) and I loved it. So, I wanted to know what you guys would think of a crossover with this story with the main cannon of Kimetsu? Do you want to see it? Yes? No? Please make me know. It will be after I finish the first part of the story and before Shipuden. It will be in its own little bubble, so, whatever happens in that crossover, won't affect the main story. That's all.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**


	6. Chapter 5: I Refuse to Die!

**Chapter 5: I Refuse to Die!**

"Yo! How are you Kimi?" Kimimaro opened his eyes and saw Naruto sat in front of him smiling from ear to ear.

Kimimaro smiled softly at the Akatsuki member "Hello Naruto. I'm fine today, thank you."

Naruto smiled "I'm happy you actually agreed to meet with me. Having someone to talk that isn't Deidara is good." He joked and Kimimaro tilted his head.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah, she is my partner in the Akatsuki. Talking about," He said as he felt chakra being infused into one of his kunai "She's calling me. Sorry to keep this so short Kimi. I'll make it up to you."

Kimimaro nodded smiling "Do not worry about it, Naruto. We can talk more time in our new meeting."

Naruto grinned at him "Thank for understanding Kimi. See ya!"

Naruto flashed next to an annoyed Deidara that glared at him "Where had you been? Hn." She demanded and Naruto shrugged.

"Out. You know, having a life."

Deidara smirked "You don't have a life besides me. We practically live together. Hn."

"Sadly." Deidara eye twitched at the remark.

"You should be grateful! To have such talented and beautiful woman like me accompanying you across the land is-" She stopped when Naruto covered his mouth with his hand to cough. Deidara expected it to be a cough just to annoy her, but got worried when it turned out to be a violent and long cough. "You okay? Hn."

Once Naruto was done coughing, he nodded "Yeah..." He took his hand away of his mouth and looked confused at Deidara's concerned face "What?"

"You're bleeding." Deidara stated and Naruto blinked. He felt liquid coming out of his nose and he touched it and saw blood. He saw his palm and there was even more blood on it.

Another coughing attack came, and he felt his knees weak as he fell to the floor and covered his mouth as more blood continued to come out with each cough.

Deidara rushed to his side and held him "Oi! Naruto!" She looked around "Oi! Is there a doctor around here!?" She demanded as Naruto started to lose his consciousness.

***Hours Later***

Naruto stirred awake and looked to his side, a doctor talking to Deidara. The doctor looked at him and noticed he was awake "Oh! You're awake." Naruto tried to sit up, but found that it was way too painful. "Don't move yet. Your body is just recuperating."

Naruto nodded as he laid down "He told me everything. You're really sick. Hn." She said worried and Naruto nodded.

"It seems like that, doesn't it?" He asked with a small smile and Deidara frowned.

"It isn't funny. Hn." Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah... I guess it isn't." He turned to stand up but stopped when the doctor placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look, I appreciate all you had done, but we have to leave."

"I understand that." The doctor said "You are a shinobi, right?" Naruto nodded "Well, then I suggest you find another career option. With how your health is, I don't know how long you could be a shinobi without any permanent damage. And even if you stop being a shinobi, I can't see you living more than 5 to 10 years."

Naruto nodded. "I see..."

***On the Road***

Naruto and Deidara were walking side by side, their straw hats covering their faces. They were in silence, not saying one word ever since leaving the small office where Naruto was healed.

"Naruto..." Deidara said and Naruto turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah?" She stopped walking and Naruto stopped some steps ahead of her "Something wrong?"

"Let's leave Akatsuki." She said without her verbal tick, showing she is serious. "Let's leave them. If it is needed, we can leave the elemental nations to somewhere our villages and Akatsuki won't find us." She said taking of her hat.

Naruto blinked and took his hat off too "From where this is coming from?" Deidara took some steps forward and hugged him.

"You deserve to live. No matter what everyone says, you're someone good. And I want us to be happy... together." Naruto hugged her back and placed his chin on her head.

"Thank you... but I don't plan to die just yet. I have things to do first." Deidara looked at him straight to the eye.

"Just forget about your sister! I get you hate her and all but-"

"I don't hate Mira." Naruto said still embracing Deidara. "I love her. More than anything in this world. That's why she is the only one allowed to kill me. She and other two people." He tought thinking of Izumi and Sasuke.

Deidara nodded and broke the hug "Tell me all. Tell me why you killed the Uchiha." She demanded and Naruto sighed.

"Let's sit down. This will take a while..."

***Konoha***

Minato was laid on a bed lacking one arm. He barely survived the attack of Orochimaru and now he is unfit to continue being Hokage. He has some options in mind, one of them being Kakashi or Jiraya. But both had already refused in the past for their own reasons.

He closed his eyes remembering his eldest son. All the pain he made forced on him. All the years he had been forced to live outside the law because of his mistakes. At least he is still alive to make those wrongs right one of these days.

The door opened to let in Jiraya accompanied by Mira "Hey Minato, how are you feeling?"

Minato smiled at the sannin "Better Sensei. Is there something I can help with?"

"That I think I found your successor." Minato blinked at the statement of his sensei "Remember Tsunade-Hime?"

After convincing Minato, it was a good idea to make Tsunade the Fifth Hokage, Jiraya and Mira left the village to find the slug sannin. After one-hour of walking Jiraya stopped to think about what Minato told him earlier.

"_What you know about Naruto, sensei?"_

_Jiraya rubbed his chin "Not much. Only that he joined Akatsuki and somehow is even more wanted now."_

_Minato nodded frowning "I think it is time for me to tell you the truth Sensei."_

_Jiraya looked confused "What truth?"_

"_About the Uchiha Massacre."_

After that, he is determined to bring Naruto back. Naruto was just following orders to save his village and maybe even prevent a war. But he wonders...

Does Naruto even wants to come back?

**Next Chapter: Sage of the White Tiger**


	7. Chapter 6: Sage of the White Tiger

**Chapter 6: Sage of the White Tiger**

"It has been a while." Naruto said as he and Deidara walked into Konoha. It just fought off an attack from both, Oto and Suna so getting in wasn't that hard. "I wonder if Ichiraku's is still open..."

"I don't know if going to places where they know you is a good idea. Hn." Deidara said dryly and Naruto smirked. Their straw hats covering their faces.

"Well, I also know a tea shop that I was told it is pretty good. We can go there before capturing the fox-brat." Deidara frowned, knowing already the feelings that Naruto have towards his sister. But he is stubborn on keeping up the act.

"Whatever. Hn."

They sat down and ordered their food. Naruto sighed when the tea arrived "I'm not going to lie, I missed Konoha. Everything is the same as I remember."

"It is way better what Iwa described it like, that's for sure. Hn." Deidara said as she looked at the water. The tea shop was next to a river that crossed Konoha.

Naruto smirked and saw two jonins he knew from the corner of his eye. "Deidara, we should go somewhere more private." He said smirking and Deidara gave him a dry look.

"Why? Hn." Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the insinuation in her voice.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" He snapped and got close to Deidara "We're being followed."

Deidara looked at the two jonins and narrowed her eyes and nodded. They stood up and walked away to some desolated area. Once they arrived at some training area they stopped, with the two jonins behind them. "Hey Asuma, Kurenai, how are we doing?"

Both shinobi narrowed their eyes as Naruto took off his straw hat "Naruto... you are really brave to come back after what you had done." Asuma said and Naruto shrugged.

"I have some things to do here. Once I am done, we're leaving."

"You plan on killing the rest of the Uchiha?" Kurenai accused and Naruto chuckled.

"I'm over that already. I actually came for the fox-brat."

"Mira? What plans you have with her?" Kurenai asked and Naruto grabbed a kunai.

"Don't worry about that. You have something else to worry about right now." He said throwing the kunai at Asuma and flashed right in front of him and kicked him back.

Deidara grinned as she placed her hands on her clay pouches and started to throw explosive clay animals at Kurenai that dodged.

Asuma was blocking Naruto's attack, but mostly failing, due to Naruto flashing right after he attacked. One good heel kick to Asuma's face, send him crashing to the railing. He threw a kunai at Asuma that caught it, and Naruto flashed in front Asuma and punched him at the stomach and then kneed him on the face knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was frustrated with her opponent. Deidara had some sort of technique that blocked genjutsus and her explosive clay animals where a real problem. Suddenly, she found a clay spider stuck to her stomach. She took a kunai and managed to take it off before it exploded, but the explosion sends her back, landing on her back.

"My, it seems you two really are a problem." They turned to a tree and saw Kakashi looking at them, his headband lifted, reveling his sharingan eye.

"Yo, Kakashi. Long time no see." Naruto said and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto... and Deidara was it? So, you two were working together after all."

Deidara smirked "That's right Copy-Nin. And I think you should move. Hn." She made a hand sign "**Katsu."**

The tree exploded and Kakashi jumped to the water, followed by Naruto that threw a kunai at him. Kakashi deflected the kunai, and Naruto flashed to it, kicking Kakashi that blocked with his forearm.

Deidara threw two small clay birds to Kakashi as Naruto flashed away just as they exploded. Kakashi managed to dodge the explosion, but once the smoke left he saw Naruto in front of him, Rasengan in hand.

"**Rasengan!"**He placed the ball of chakra on Kakashi's stomach sending him back some good feet. Kakashi fell to his knees as he held his wounded abdomen.

Naruto and Deidara were in front of him "Are you here to kill Mira?" Kakashi panted out and Naruto scoffed.

"Nah, more like capture her. After all, that's the goal of our group. Capture the tailed beasts." Kakashi eyes widen at the information.

Deidara was going to give the finishing blow, when they heard **"Dynamic Entry!"**

Naruto and Deidara jumped out of the way as Might Gai arrived and got in front of Kakashi. Naruto frowned "Let's leave we're surrounded."

Before Deidara could answer, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and flashed away. They were now some kilometers away from the village and Naruto leaned immediately against a tree and covered his mouth with his hand and started to cough.

Deidara rubbed his back and handed him his pills "You shouldn't over work yourself. Hn." She said as Naruto swallowed his pills and wiped the blood of his mouth.

Naruto nodded "Well, I managed to give the information to them without blowing my cover." He said and continue walking next to Deidara.

***Hours Later, Shukuba Town***

"That was easy. Hn." Deidara commented as Jiraya was distracted with a prostitute they hired to get him away from Mira. "Why are we after your sister now? Hn."

"Just in case. I want that our cover seems as real as posible." Naruto explained as they entered the building where Mira was.

"Oi! Pervy Sage! Where are-"

"Hey Fox-Brat." Mira froze at the mocking words of her brother. She looked at him and at... Deidara!?

"W-What do you want!?" She asked in anger and Naruto smirked.

"To take you to a very special place where we will get rid of that ugly, ugly demon." Naruto said taking one step forward and Mira took a step back.

"C'mon Mira-chan, let's make this easier for everyone. Hn." Mira glared at Deidara.

"I saw you die! He killed you!"

"Oh! grow up." Naruto groaned "It was staged so we can put a tracking seal on you." Mira eyes widened as the door behind them was snapped open.

"Izumi Sis!" Mira screamed and both Akatsuki members turned around to see Izumi Uchiha, in her ANBU attire sharingan flaring glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto..." She growled and Naruto grinned at her.

"Yo Izumi. How are you doing?" He asked as he grabbed a kunai "If you don't mind, I am busy here so if you want to catch up-"

He was interrupted when he deflected a kunai as Izumi throw herself at him, trying to punch him.

Naruto ducked as he and Deidara jumped away "Maybe... maybe we will have a problem with her." Naruto commented as he cracked his neck.

Deidara grinned "Are you going to do that? Hn." Naruto nodded as he sat on the floor, cross legged and closed his eyes as he started to focus Natural chakra.

Deidara smirked at Izumi that narrowed her eyes, not sure what Naruto was doing "Well, Uchiha-san, while Naruto gets ready, shall we dance? Hn."

Deidara didn't wait for an answer as she threw clay animals at Izumi that threw a barrage of shuriken at them. Deidara detonated them creating a cloud of smoke. Izumi made the hand signs for a jutsu "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **

Just as the ball of fire was about to collide with them, Naruto opened his eyes. His blue eyes were now silted, just like a tiger, his hair grew a bit and his nails and teeth had become sharper. Naruto stood in front of the fire ball and placed his hands together "**Futon: Reppusho. (Wind Release: Gale Palm."**

A gust of wind dissipated the fireball and pushed Izumi down. She covered her eyes and looked at Naruto's change of appearance "What is that jutsu?"

"This is sage mode. By combining my own chakra with natural chakra I create senjutsu chakra." Naruto explained smirking, his facial expression looked more feral.

He threw a kunai at Izumi and flashed at her and kicked her against a wall cracking it and making the air leave the lungs of Izumi.

She gasped for air as Naruto grabbed her by the neck and kept her against the wall "After all these years, you are still not even close of beating me." Naruto mocked squeezing her neck as Izumi tried to break the chokehold, his nails digging into her skin.

A kunai fell from the sleeve in his free arm and was about to kill Izumi. He waited and waited for a few seconds for...

The wall to break, as Jiraya entered mounting a gigantic toad making Naruto release the choke on Izumi and flash next to Deidara.

"Naruto... Sage Mode I see." Jiraya said smirking and Naruto shrugged.

Deidara saw that Naruto was barely standing, probably for using the sage mode, due to him learning him not so long after.

"Naruto. Hn." Naruto nodded as his eyes, hair, nails and teeth went back to normal.

"Sorry guys. Gotta fly." He grabbed Deidara's shoulder and he flashed away.

***Road***

Naruto fell against a tree and sat down, panting hard. Deidara frowned at him "Sage Mode!? You went Sage Mode when they told you to not go Sage Mode! Hn." She scolded out of worry.

"I... wasn't sure if we can survive Izumi without my Sage Mode..." Naruto said between breaths "She is in my same level and we both know you can't beat me just yet." He smirked and Deidara sighed.

"I'm just glad you are still alive. Hn." She helped him stand up "The plan will be set in motion in 3 years according to Pein. We can look for a cure in that time and take easier jobs. Hn."

Naruto smiled at her "Sounds like a plan to me." He said as both walked, ready to look for a cure for a disease still not known.

**The First Part of Traitor is Finished. Next Chapter, Will Start Shipuden.**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke Revenge**


	8. Chapter 7: Sasuke's Revenge

**Chapter 7: Sasuke's Revenge**

3 years had passed and Akatsuki started to put their plans in motion. And Naruto's sickness, only knows for some few people, had only gotten worse.

And definitely sparring against Kisame won't help!

Naruto dodged an attack from Samehada flashing away and landing next to Deidara and Sasori, behind them, Gaara's unconscious body tied to one of Deidara's clay birds.

"Come on! Is that all you have!?" Kisame exclaimed and Naruto sighed.

"Let's call it a day. We still have to arrive to the base before they caught up to us." Naruto said and smiled at Kisame "Besides, you and I are staying behind to fight off the people following us. You can get released with them."

Kisame grinned as Deidara and Sasori prepared to leave to extract the Biju. "Naruto, how can we know which one is the nine-tailed jinchuricki?" Sasori asked and Naruto smirked.

"Deidara knows her. And besides, it will be the first one to scream at you." Naruto explained and Sasori nodded as he left with Deidara and Gaara.

Naruto coughed a bit into his hand and Kisame raised a brow "You okay?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah. Let's go. They should be arriving."

***Later***

Sasuke, Mira, Kakashi and Sakura were jumping from tree to tree trying to catch up with the Akatsuki. They stopped at a clearing seeing one figure resting there.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said and Naruto opened one lazy eye.

"Oh, you arrived. Hey, Sasuke, you had grown so much." Naruto said standing up and turning to Sasuke's glare full of hate.

Sasuke didn't waste time and attacked with his sword at Naruto that jumped back as he made the cross-hand sign "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu. (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"**

Multiple Narutos popped into existence and started to fight the rest of team 7, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. "You still have time to back away Sasuke. Unless you want to meet your parents again." Naruto mocked as Sasuke's sharingan came into view.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. And the difference between me and Mira, is that I won't pity you." Sasuke said as he jumped trying to slash Naruto that blocked with a kunai.

Naruto smiled at him "Good! I feel better killing you like a big boy."

Sasuke growled as he went to stab Naruto that blocked the sword strike with a kunai and grabbed the neck of Sasuke's jounin vest and threw him towards a tree and he managed to land on it. Naruto threw a kunai to him and flashed in front of Sasuke and kicked his hand holding the sword making it fly away and rotated to kick Sasuke on the chest sending him crashing into the tree.

Sasuke quickly stood up and started to charge his **chidori. **He rushed to Naruto and was going to stab Naruto, when he sidestepped, grabbed his wrist and punched him on the face.

Sasuke dropped his sword and Sasuke tried to cut him with his **chidori **for Naruto to lean back and kicking Sasuke on the ribs sending him against a wall. "Are you sure you're not pitying me? Because I don't feel tired just yet."

Sasuke growled and threw a barrage of shurikens at Naruto that threw one kunai that cut Sasuke cheek and flashed behind him and pushed him forward making Sasuke stumble. Sasuke smirked, and pulled on a ninja wire, sending shurikens at Naruto that summoned two clones that helped him deflect the projectiles as Sasuke grabbed his sword again and stabbed Naruto on the chest.

Naruto fell to the ground, with Sasuke on top of him, still holding the sword. Naruto smirked "You beat me... how you feel Sasuke?" He said before he exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke eyes widened as all the clones dissipated. 'He... let me win?' Sasuke thought as he couldn't understand what just happened.

"Sasuke! Are you okay!? Where is he!?" Mira asked as Sasuke stood up.

"...He left..." Sasuke simply said and noticed in the ground, there was a paper. He picked it up, and it read 'For Sasuke'.

***Hours Later***

"Just 5 minutes!" Kisame begged Naruto that rolled his eyes.

"I have the feeling you will kill me in those 5 minutes. Besides, we have to go now."

They walked for a while before they heard "SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Naruto blinked "Is that Tobi?"

Kisame grinned "It sounds like him."

They walked to the place where they heard the call of help and saw Deidara, lacking both of her arms, choking Tobi with her legs. They turned to see Zetsu watching them. "Hey look! They arrived!" White Zetsu said. "**You're too loud."** Black Zetsu said back.

"Where's Sasori?" Kisame asked noticing the puppet master is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh! Sasori is kind of-**He was killed by Chiyo and Sakura Haruno.-**Hey! I was talking!"

Kisame frowned "Too bad." He said disapointed that he never fought Sasori.

In the other hand Naruto was in a problem. Sasori was the main doctor he had, to find a cure to his disease. If he manages to save the records that Sasori had on him, maybe another doctor can heal him.

But he is running out of time.

***Days Later, Konoha***

Sasuke was in his room, staring at the paper that Naruto left for him. He took a deep breath and opened it and started to read it.

_Hey Sasuke!_

_How are you? Me? I had been better. This letter here is to apologize. I know what I had done is unforgivable, and if you stop reading at this point, I completely understand. Because if you hate me, you have no idea how much I hate myself. Everything I had done, is for the village's good. But I don't have too much time to write all the story. But you need to know this; I am dying, and I don't know how much I have left. So please, I beg you, let me talk with Izumi again, even if it is 5 minutes one last time, I need to talk with her._

_Naruto._

**Next Chapter: Candy?**


	9. Chapter 8: Candy?

**Chapter 8: Candy?**

"Kakuzu and Hidan are dead?" Naruto asked surprised and Zetsu nodded.

"Well, Hidan probably not, but Kakuzu**-Got killed by your sister."**

"That's no good." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Inside, he was happy. Mira is becoming stronger and stronger each day. And to defeat Kakuzu! That means just how far she had gone.

"Anyway, you have a mission." Zetsu said and Deidara raised a brow.

"What now? Hn." she asked.

"**Capture the 8 tailed jinchuriki."** Black Zetsu said "Kisame will go with you."

Naruto nodded with a smirk. "Sure. Lets roll out!" He joked and Deidara rolled her eyes and Kisame chuckled.

***Meanwhile, in Konoha***

"Sasuke, you seem distracted." Izumi said and Sasuke shook his head.

"I was just thinking my last encounter with, him." Izumi frowned and kneeled in front of her brother.

"Don't worry little brother, one day, we will get him." Sasuke faked a smile and nodded.

After a lot of inner debate, he decided to help Naruto. If what he is saying is truth, he will comply a dying man last wish. He just hopes that's the right call.

"We should leave. The Kumo team is waiting for us." Sasuke said standing up. Due to the Akatsuki, Kumo and Konoha had reached an... agreement of sorts. They will protect each jinchuriki when they pass their land. Right now, Killer B, the 8 tailed Jinchuriki and his team are waiting for the Uchihas to escort them to Kumo.

Izumi nodded "You're right. Just remember, B is... Eccentric."

***Road to Kumo***

Sasuke's eye was twitching as that annoying man kept saying all those horrible rhymes in a failed attempt to flirt with his sister.

As expected, Izumi was composed, ignoring the man when suddenly, they both stopped. Samui, a member of the team of B, raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

B got serious for a second "Yo, get out of the shadows and don't be a ho!" He screamed as from the trees, Naruto jumped and landed in front of the group.

Izumi narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth "Naruto..."

Naruto smiled at her "Hey Izumi. And Sasuke too! We just need the fox brat and the gang would be back together!" He mocked before turning to B. "And for you, B, was it? Come with us peacefully, and nothing will happen."

"W-We?" Oroi asked as Kisame apeared from behind, Samehanda resting on his shoulder.

"We still beat you in numbers." Sasuke said activating his sharingan and Naruto placed a finger on his chin.

"Yes... but... we have the element of surprise, right Deidara?" Naruto said and Izumi's eyes widen, noticing the trap.

"Quick! Jump!" She ordered, but it was too late and the road exploded, separating the group.

She managed to avoid the worse part of the explosion and landed next to Sasuke. "Sasuke! We need to fight him. This is our chance."

Sasuke closed his eyes "Sorry." He said as Naruto appeared and knocked her out with a chop on her neck. He grabbed her before she fell "If this is a trap-"

"It isn't." Naruto said "And thank you." He said handing Sasuke a note "Be there to retrieve her." He simply said before flashing away.

***In a Hut***

Izumi slowly opened her eyes and found herself tied to a bed. She pulled trying to break free and failed "Oh. You're awake." She glared at Naruto who was without his Akatsuki coat. He sat down next to her and looked at her with a smile.

"So, what now?" She asked "Are you going to kill me? Finish the job?" She dared him and he sighed. He closed his eyes and reached for something on his bag.

She closed her eyes, expecting death, but it never came. She opened one eye to see Naruto holding out to her a lollypop "Want some? You look angry, so this might cheer you up."

Memories of years ago. When a blonde, loud mouthed boy offered the same, with the same words.

She spat on his face and glared at him "Stop mocking me and kill me already."

Naruto wiped the spit from his face and looked calmly at Izumi "I guess I deserved that. Man, I deserve a lot more, don't I?" He said with a chuckle before coughing.

Izumi raised a brow, surprised for how long he was coughing. Her eyes widened seeing him with blood on his mouth.

Naruto smiled at her "Surprising, ain't it? At first, I denied it. Tried to ignore it as long as I could, until it became impossible."

"How long..." She said "How long have you have this?"

"Three years now. And I doubt I will be here any time longer." He said and Izumi closed her eyes.

"Give me the candy." She said "And for your sake it better not be poisoned."

Naruto laughed "It isn't!" He defended himself untying one arm of Izumi, letting her take the candy.

She sucked on the sweet as Naruto took another one, this one for himself. "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

Izumi nodded "Yes. For starters, why you killed my family?" She asked and Naruto sighed.

"Stay like that, because this is a long story..."

***One Explanation Later***

Izumi had tears in her eyes... all this time... the man she hated, that she decided she has to hate... was protecting them all. From the shadows while only receiving hate. "Naruto I-" She started as Naruto hugged her.

"It's okay. I just wanted to talk with you before I go." Naruto said as the door opened, Deidara looking at them.

"So, you had your moment together. Hn." She said and Naruto nodded. He untied Izumi and she rubbed her wrists.

"You also know?" Izumi asked and Deidara smirked.

"That's right! As his lover-"

"You're not."

"Shut up!" She screamed at Naruto sucking a lollypop, before turning to Izumi "The point is, we trust each other."

"That's... actually correct." He teased before noticing something "Where's Kisame?"

"About that, he died." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What!? How!?" This was a problem, Kisame was the same, if not stronger that Naruto in this state, so to be killed by... "It was the jinchuriki, wasn't it?"

Deidara nodded "I barely escaped and they are probably tracking us. I don't know how long can we stay here. Hn."

Naruto nodded and was about to say something, when B broke the wall and swung Samehada at them. Naruto reacted quickly, throwing a kunai out the window, grabbing Deidara and flashing away.

They landed a few feet away from the hut and quickly found themselves surrounded. There is no other way...

They will have to fight.

**Next Chapter: I Love You**

**A/N: Hello, Roy here. So, I was thinking, many people are proffering more the pairing of Naruto and Deidara now. But because I am not going to change the story for that (I have all planned out), I came out with another solution. If you remember, in chapter 5: I Refuse to Die! Deidara confessed to Naruto and offered to ran away. Would you like to see a What If, Naruto accepted Deidara's offer and feelings? PM or leave it on the Reviews...**

**Also next chapter, mayor character death, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 9: I Love You

**Warning: Major Character Death**

**Chapter 9: I Love You**

Naruto and Deidara were surrounded with no way of escaping. Their only chance to survive, is to fight.

"Give up the hate, yo, and join the flow, yeah!" B screamed and Naruto smirked at him. He cut his palm with a kunai, passed the blood on his cheeks to make it look like whisker marks.

"Sorry, but you're coming with us, like it or not." he said as he started to channel natural chakra.

Karui rushed at them, but jumped away, seeing the clay birds sent into her direction, that exploded close to her. Naruto bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** smoke exploded next to Naruto, and once it dispersed, two white tigers were sat on his shoulders, his look being more feral.

"Naru-Chan! What's the meaning of this!?" The female tiger demanded, whacking his head with her tail.

"Now, now, Nana; he seems to be in quite some trouble now." The male tiger said and Naruto nodded.

"Nana, Papa, we just need to make time to escape." Both tigers nodded as the fight began.

Deidara started to shoot her clay animals at the chunins of Kumo, while Naruto fought against B and Sasuke.

Papa, the male elder tiger wrapped his tail on Sasuke's legs, pulling him and making him fall, while Nana, the elder female tiger, spit water on B's face. Naruto punched B on the stomach and Kicked Sasuke on the face, sending them away.

Oroi chopped a clay bird making it explode as kunais were sent towards Deidara. She deflected them all, before being kicked on the head by Samui.

"**Lariat!"** B screamed, almost decapitating Naruto with his arm, if it wasn't for Sage mode. Nana's claws grew and cut B's arm in one swift move as Naruto was sent flying towards the forest.

He coughed blood and could barely breath. He turned to Deidara that seemed to have problems too. He flashed next to her "We need to leave quickly. I don't know how long I can keep up."

Deidara nodded and looked down. "I'll create a diversion. You run."

"What!?" Naruto said blocking a sword slash from Oroi "You can't just do that!"

Deidara smiled softly at him** "Katsu."** she detonated some clay animals creating a smoke curtain "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"But-" Naruto was interupted when Deidara leaned toward and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick peck but it left Naruto speechless.

"Naruto..."

"I love you." She said before creating a clay hawk that grabbed Naruto and flew away.

"Dammit! Deidara!" Naruto screamed and Deidara just smiled at him.

3 minutes had passed of Naruto hitting the hawk trying to break free. He can't reach his kunais "Papa! Shock this thing!" Naruto ordered the tiger that nodded.

Papa extended his claws that started to run with electricity and cut the head of the bird. Naruto broke free and threw a kunai towards the battle.

"Please Deidara..."

"Don't die!"

As he screamed that, a huge explosion was created. It was so big it reached the skies and keep expanding. Naruto knew that jutsu... Deidara's last resort.

**C-0.**

The explosion was about to reach Naruto when he saw black.

***?***

Naruto eyes snapped open and sat up "Deidara!" He screamed in pain. He hissed; his whole body hurt. "Deidara... you can't be dead..."

"Oh, but she is." A voice said. A voice he hasn't heard in years.

He glared at the masked man "Madara..."

Madara chuckled "Aren't you going to thank me? Even after you betray me, I still saved you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "If you knew about that why-"

"Because I still believe I can have some use for you." He said showing him a small bag with some blonde hair.

"That's... my hair?" Naruto asked and Madara chuckled.

"That's right. Let me explain your situation; you're going to die. It will happen and nothing will stop it. It will be either by my hand, your disease or... your dear sister you worked so hard to protect. You decide."

Naruto snorted "You already know my answer then."

"Yes, I do. But because this won't matter, I'll explain to you the next step of my plan. Once we capture the jinchurikis, we are going to summon the ten-tails and we will use the edo tensei to bring back an army of unkillable shinobis. Including you."

Naruto gritted his teeth "Why you..."

"Now I have to leave." He said as he started to blur "Enjoy your lasts days."

Naruto didn't have time to doubt. He summoned two messenger tigers "Listen, each one have a mission."

***Konoha, Namikaze State***

"Excuse me! Mira Namikaze!?" Mira woke up, seeing a small white tiger on her nightstand.

"You're one of Naruto's summons." She stated and the tiger nodded.

"Yes! Mira Namikaze, Lord Naruto wishes to have one last fight with you. It will take place in Uzushiogakure tomorrow! If you don't go alone, you will lose your chance to confront him!"

The tiger said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, only leaving behind a map.

***At the Same Time, Hokage Tower***

"Minato Namikaze?" Minato woke up groggily and saw a white tiger on his night stand. Something he haven't seen in years.

"You're one of my son's summons." Minato said and the tiger nodded.

"Yes, he has one last message for you." Minato nodded and the tiger talked.

"War is coming."

**Next Chapter: No Next Time**


	11. Chapter 10: No Next Time

**Warning: Major Character Death**

**Chapter 10: No Next Time**

Uzushiogaku... her ancestral home.

Mira walked across the ruins of the city, looking for her brother. One last chance to confront him... what does that even mean?

She searched all the village, and the last place there was to look for, was the Uzukage building.

She opened the door of the stone building, revealing a large room illuminated of candles. In a throne, at the far end of the room, there was sat, in his Akatsuki's robes, her brother, Naruto Namikaze.

"Hey Fox-Brat. Did you like the village?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Mira didn't answer, just looked at him with a calm look "This village, Mom's village, was an ally of Konoha since its foundation. But in the second great war, it was destroyed. It isn't clear if it was an attack, or from a natural catastrophe."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mira asked and Naruto leaned back on his chair.

"I feel that you should know about the place of your death."

After saying that, Naruto threw a kunai at Mira that tilted her head to the side, letting it fly pass. Once it was behind her, Naruto flashed and the two siblings stood back to back.

Naruto aimed a heel kick to Mira that ducked and went for an uppercut on Naruto that leaned back to avoid it. He jumped and flipped in the air and threw four kunais at Mira. Mira deflected the two aimed at her head and Naruto flashed to them and threw them at her feet, stabbing the floor.

He flashed to the one on her right and kicked her on her ribs, then to the one on her left and punched her on the face making her stumble forward.

He flashed again, but Mira predicted where he was going. He flashed to the kunai standing behind her and just as he arrived, Mira kicked him in the stomach sending him back.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Mira screamed and two Miras came into existance. The two rushed at him. One aimed a kick to his legs and he jumped to avoid it, but the other one punched him on the jaw.

Naruto made a backflip, kicking that clone on the chin, and once he landed, punched the other one, both exploding into smoke. He looked around and couldn't find Mira anywhere. He looked up and Mira fell on top of him, stabbing his side with a kunai.

Naruto flashed back to one of his kunais, holding his wound. He could feel blood coming from his nose. Mira rushed at him and threw a kick, only for Naruto to catch her leg, swing her around and throw her to the throne.

Once she crashed, she exploded into smoke, making Naruto's eyes widen "A clone?"

"**Rasengan!"** Mira screamed jumping from the shadows, hitting Naruto on the stomach and sending him to the roof, breaking the ceiling.

Naruto stood in one knee, holding his abdomen. He coughed blood as Mira jumped to the roof, being opposite him. "Is that all?" She asked "Weren't you going to kill me?"

Naruto smirked "Don't jinx it." He said making a hand sign** "Kage Bushin no Justu!"** Ten Narutos popped into existence and the rushed to Mira. Naruto grabbed the blood of his wound and made whisker marks on his cheeks and started to gather Naruto chakra.

Mira kicked a clone, just for other to hit her with his elbow on the back. She kicked that one and noticed her brother sitting, his looks starting to look more feral. She gritted her teeth. Using one clone as a bench, she jumped, and summoned a clone sticking on its back, an explosive tag.

All clones disappeared from the explosion destroying even more the roof. It started to rain as Naruto stood up, with Nana and Papa on his shoulders.

"Are you done with your tricks?" Mira asked and Naruto couldn't help but smile at her.

"You've become so strong..." He said and Mira narrowed her eyes.

"From where is that coming from."

"What? Can't a brother admire how big his sister had become?"

"We're not brothers."

Naruto scoffed "If you said so." He threw a kunai at Mira and flashed to it immediately and before Mira could react he kicked towards a wall.

A kunai landed next to her head and Naruto already flashed to her, she moved aside and Naruto punched the wall destroying it.

Mira aimed a punch at his head, but Papa tail caught her wrist and pulled her towards Naruto, who kicked her in the stomach.

Mira fell to her knees holding her stomach in pain. Naruto smirked "See? You jinxed it."

Mira jumped trying to uppercut him and he leaned back. Mira stood up, her eyes red and silted. "I'll kill you..." She growled and Naruto frowned.

"So, here comes the monster."

Mira roared and rushed at him. She punched the air, sending a shockwave that Naruto had to block with his arms. Mira was suddenly in front of him and headbutted him, making both headbands fall of.

Naruto grabbed her by the neck and his other hand he focused chakra on each of his fingertips. He placed his fingers on top of her seal, and instantly, the kyubi influence and chakra was gone.

Naruto pushed her back and coughed more blood. "W-What had you done?"

"A seal. It should allow you to control the kyubi better now." Naruto explained walking back.

"Why would y-"

"Now." He said as a rasengan formed in his hand and he looked at her over his shoulder "Should we finish?"

Mira stood up slowly and charged her own rasengan in her hand. They stood some feet apart, staring into each other eyes.

***Outside of Uzu***

"Where is she?!" Kushina screamed as Neji watched with his byakugan the scene.

"She is on top of a building with another person..."

Kushina knew who it was "Naruto!"

***At the Battle***

"**RASENGAN!"** both screamed rushing to each other. Mira hit Naruto on the chest and Naruto hit her in the stomach, both sent flying back.

Mira tried to stand up and barely managed to do it. Her eyes widen when she saw her brother limping her way. The tigers screaming at him to stop but he ignored them.

She was exausted. And his brother seemed to be worse. "Mira..." He said and she backed against a wall "I'm... so proud of you..." He said with a smile, one eye closed and extending his hand towards her.

"I'm so sorry... for everything... Dad, he will explain everything to you..." He said as his fingers where reaching her forehead "I love you, my dear little sister... and I'm sorry..."

His fingers touched her forehead and she could feel the blood. His brother was smiling at her "But there will be no next time."

His fingers slipped down her forehead, leaving a line of blood on her face. Naruto fell to her knees before collapsing on the ground.

"Naruto?" She asked. He had his eye half-open and his mouth was gaping, blood coming from his nose. "Naru?" She asked again as she fell to her knees to shake him "Naru... wake up..."

"Mira!" Neji screamed as he, Sai, Shikamaru and Kushina arrived "Are you okay!?"

"Naru! Wake up!" She screamed moving him more violently. Kushina covered her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"S-Son..."

"Naru! Big bro! Wake up!" Mira said as Shikamru tried to touch her shoulder "Don't touch me! Help him!" She ordered and Neji closed his eyes.

"Mira..."

"C'mon Neji! Do something!"

"Mira..." Shikamaru said this time.

"Don't just stand there! Do something! Anything!"

"He is dead." Sai said and Mira stopped. She slowly looked up.

"No... he-he can't..." She then saw black.

***?***

"Are we ready?" Madara asked Kabuto that chuckled.

"Well, Naruto is dead now, so edo tensei should work. But we still need to more tailed beasts." Kabuto said and Madara nodded.

"I will get them from the battlefield. With Nagato soon to be dead, we can put our plan in process soon."

**Next Chapter: Redemption**


	12. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	13. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
